SH : Incorrect Reflections
by Namiac
Summary: Interactive SH story.


Your name is Layne Hollerman, I don't care if you are a female, or your name isn't that of what I have chosen, your new name is Layne Hollerman, you are Layne Hollerman. You are six feet tall, you have pale skin, very, very dark brown eyes and shaggy auburn hair. You are 23 years old. Right at this moment, you're wearing a green pull over hoodie, black informal pants, and white shoes with blue horizontal stripes that cut off half way. Let's get on with the story, shall we?

You're walking down the street, it's chilly out after a long, long winter. The sun is covered behind thick storm clouds, and it's windy. But it's nice enough to wear a sweater. The reason why you're walking down the street is that your car is parked two blocks away from where you live, since the good spots are always taken. You wait beside the car for a moment, waiting for the traffic to clear so you can get in, without the chance of getting splashed. It seems like forever until it clears, and now it's safe to get into the car. Clicking the unlock button, the door unlocks and you get in closing the compact car's door. You drive away.

Roughly half an our later, you're at the perimeter highway, leaving the city. The reason is because you got a job offering, and the job application place is around a small suburban community a few miles out of the city. On the way there, your phone rings, when you look at it, it says 'unknown caller'.

Will you answer it? _[Directions- Go to the first paragraph right after this for yes, for no, skip the paragraph and go to the next one. Paragraph "a" for yes, paragraph "b" for no. Once done with the paragraph, read on ignoring the other choice.]_

_A:_ You answer the phone with a casual 'hello', and for a moment, there is no response. Making sure that if the caller heard you, you repeat the hello. As you make the first syllable of the word, a disturbing moan could be heard, and you ask "Who is this?", but the moan continues. After a series of 'hello's and 'who is this', you realize that the phone call was cancelled by the person on the other line. The hair at the back of your neck stands up, as you realize that the moaning has came from inside of your car. Slowly, you turn your head towards the moan, and what you see is.. the backseat. The moaning has stopped, and you sigh with relief, knowing it was just your imagination, maybe it was just the engine. Turning back to the front, the most frightening thing you have ever seen in your life time is sitting on the hood of your car. It's a child, or what looks like it, with short black hair, blood smeared around it's mouth, vacant black eyes and mouth hanging open. It makes eye contact with you, and you can't take your eyes off of it. The child inhales roughly, and lets out the same moan that you heard before, but with what looks like blood, spilling out of it's mouth and onto the hood of your car. Disturbed and shocked, you tighten your grip on the steering wheel and slam your foot down on the gas, but what didn't occur to you is that the highway came to a turn, right as you slammed your foot on the gas, and you crash into and through the rail guard, causing you to jerk forward hit your head and get knocked out cold.

_B:_ You ignore the phone for many reasons. One of them is that the phone is distracting, and you need to focus on the road. You don't want to get into an accident, do you? Placing the phone down beside you, you continue to drive down the road, but you get really bored while at it. Maybe you're still in range of the city, and you can play the radio? Flicking the on button, the radio is working, but you're on an unfamiliar station. The oddest type of music is playing, but it's something you've never heard before, so you continue listening. As the current song ends, it starts all over again, but this time, it's different. There's the faint sound of static, getting louder and louder. Soon the static is all you can hear, and it's unnerving. You turn the radio off, but the sound doesn't stop. Well, the radio and the static is gone, but there is a moaning. You tap the radio, but it's clearly off. Sighing, you tap the radio once more, and as your finger meets it, two small, cold hands wrap around your mouth. The moaning gets more violent as you try to get away, and you feel something drip onto your head. It's warm, like saliva, but very thick. Your head slowly cranes back, wanting to know what's dripping on you, and what's holding your mouth. A child like face is staring down at you, short black hair, vacant black eyes, mouth hanging open and blood slowly dripping out. As you make eye contact, it's mouth opens wider, and flesh spills onto your face, causing you to swerve into a rail guard, crashing right through it and causing you to jerk forward and hit your head, knocking you out cold.


End file.
